<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stickmin Space Casino and Resort | Henry Stickmin Casino AU by ThatStickmanIsASpy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507590">Stickmin Space Casino and Resort | Henry Stickmin Casino AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStickmanIsASpy/pseuds/ThatStickmanIsASpy'>ThatStickmanIsASpy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Casino AU, Gen, Henry is very great friends with Charles and Ellie, SSR mixed with TT ending, Stickmin Space Resort Ending | SSR (Henry Stickmin), Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), casino - Freeform, there's dirt but it's not major</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStickmanIsASpy/pseuds/ThatStickmanIsASpy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is starting to run low on cash. He's at the point of bankruptcy. His space resort isn't doing as well. So what does he decide to do? He turns the resort into a casino resort, of course!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!</p><p>So, I have decided to start a new AU fic!</p><p>No, I'm not ending the high school fic! I will be taking turns, writing chapters for each one. Write a chapter for this au one day, a chapter for the high school AU the next day, and it will repeat until one ends.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oh no no no! This was bad, really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad. For one reason or another, Henry’s running low on cash and is close to having to file for bankruptcy. Burt, his right-hand man, was returning to the office after delivering something to the brig. “So, what’s the deal boss?” Burt asked. Henry dropped his papers and was starting to have a slight panic attack. “We’re running out of money, and that means I’ll have to go bankrupt, and that means we’ll have to shut down the resort, and that means-” He was cut off by Burt slapping him across the face. “Calm down,” he said. “We need to think. What if there’s more we can do?” Henry nodded frantically “Y-Yes yes!! What do you mean?” Burt sighed ”What if we added something to the resort?” Henry thought for a minute. He thought and thought, until he saw one of the staff members walk by, wearing a “Las Vegas” shirt. Suddenly, Henry had an idea. “What about a casino?” Henry asked as he jumped with glee.” Burt thought for a second. “Hmm… That sounds like a pretty great idea actually. I’ll help pay for some furniture, and I’m sure the others will be happy to chip in.” Henry dashed out of the room. “Urgent meeting! Everyone join me in the meeting room!” he said. All the staff got out of their chairs and rushed to the meeting room. It was almost like a big stampede. Henry sat in the center of the table as everyone else sat by. Henry looked to make sure everyone had come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” he began. “As you may or may not know. We’re running low on money and it’s getting to the point if we don’t get more money soon, we’re going to have to file for bankruptcy.” All the staff gasped and looked at each other, worried. “But!” Henry interrupted. “I have an idea. I feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> ashamed asking this, do not get me wrong. But, I would appreciate it if you guys helped me." There was a moment of silence until everyone dug into their pockets and started placing some money in a pile on the table. There were a lot, A LOT of staff members working at the resort. In total, Henry came up with around a million dollars. Henry started sobbing. “Thank you… Thank you all so much. You will all be paid back and I’m raising your wages!" Every staff member in the room cheered. Burt shook his head and facepalmed, knowing damn well Henry most likely won’t be able to stand by his promise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within a month, The resort was nearly ready for more visitors. They started off with 3 slot machines, a nice little makeshift bar, a cashier stand for people to get their money, a poker room, a blackjack room, a bingo room, and a small dining area in the public dining room. The slot machines are what ate up most of the money. Burt walked to Henry and checked the final thing off his list. “Seems ready, Boss,” he said. “What’s next?” Henry thought. “Workers, of course!” Henry walked off with Burt to recruit some employees as casino workers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why us?" Sven said kind of surprised. “Because” Henry began. “Your attitude is exactly what I look for in a waiter! And you, Mr. Thicc, you make the most absolute best food in the whole planet! There’s no other person I would want to be my chef than you.” Mr. Thicc smiled a bit. “Well, I can not deny. Everyone here does say I make the most delicious burgers.” “Exactly!” Henry said. “That’s why we need you! So what do you say, Are you two in? Your pay will be doubled.” Sven and Mr. Thicc looked at each other and nodded. “We’re in,” Sven said as he shook Henry’s hand. Henry smiled “Excellent!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next was to find a cashier and a bartender. Henry knew just to call. “Hello, this is Charles.” a voice said on the other line of the telephone. “Hi Charles, It’s Henry,” Henry said. Charles gasped. “Oh, hey Henry! Nice talking to you, what do you need?” Henry kind of twirled the telephone wire in his fingers. “So, can you come up here? A-And bring Ellie with you? You know, the girl I escaped The Wall with? It’s easier to talk about this in person.” Charles gave Henry an affirming ‘mhm’. “Of course, I’ll be there faster than you can say flank steak!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About 2 hours later, Ellie and Charles had arrived at the resort. “Hey, Henry!” Charles said with a smile. Ellie waved. “Hey you guys, thank you so much for showing up,” Henry said as he hugged both of them. “I like what you’ve done to the place,” said Ellie. “That’s actually what I wanted to talk about.” Charles put his headset around his neck. “What is it?” Henry smiled. “Glad you asked, well, I was running low on money so Burt and I thought it would be a great idea to turn this resort into a casino resort, so we gathered the money to buy everything, and all we need now are crew members.” Charles nodded, signaling for Henry to go on. “I wanted to ask if you guys would like to work and live here. I have a floor set up with suite rooms. They’re really big and fancy. I promise you!” Ellie and Charles stood silent for a minute, contemplating. Charles suddenly piped up. “As long as you let me and Ellie get our things from home first.” Henry gasped. “Are you sure?! Y-you haven’t even seen the rooms.” Charles patted him on his back. “Hey, as long as it means the Triple Threat is physically back together, I’m in!” Ellie nodded “I’m in too!” the trio group hugged Henry, who rushed off to show them to their rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rooms were huge suites. There was a small kitchen area, a dining table and 2 chairs, a room with a sliding door with 2 beds inside, and a living room with a 50-inch flat-screen television and a couch. “Oh wow! You really outdid yourself with these rooms, Henry!” Henry smiled. “Thanks, you each will be getting your own!” Henry handed both Charles and Ellie their keys. “So, what do you want us to do?” asked Ellie. Henry smiled. “Glad you asked again! Well, we need a cashier, so Charles, I want you to be the cashier and Ellie, I would like you to be the bartender! Your charm is sure to get people to come and snag a drink. Charles nodded. “I would like to be a cashier, it seems fun.” Ellie smiled. “Yeah! And I get to pick on the sad bums that come in the bar! I’m in!” she said. Charles nodded in agreement. “As am I. I’m going to go pick up my things from my house. You too Ellie?” Ellie nodded in agreement as she and Charles left. Burt checked their jobs off the list. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things seemed almost ready to open up after Henry recruited a poker dealer and 2 employees for bingo. A caller and the person who checks for a false bingo. “Ready to make the announcement?” Burt said. Henry was thinking to himself. “Hmm… I feel like something’s… missing.” Burt thought too and suddenly came up with an idea. “Hey, you know that Dave Panpa guy we have in our brig?” Henry nodded “The one you’re always bringing the food to?” Burt nodded frantically with a slight smile. “Yes, him! I figure we’ll need security in case a fight of any sort breaks out. He has the experience, right?” Henry sighed. “Yes, but I’m not sure. He just seems very… inattentive.” Burt looked at Henry. “Please. I’ll make sure he does a fine job. He can share my suite, seeing you gave the last 2 away.” Henry took a minute to think and sighed. “Fine. I’ll give him a chance.” Burt grinned, for the first time this month. “I’ll go get him and report back.” Burt put his clipboard and pen down and walked away to the brig room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave Panpa. A former police officer, former night guard, and a current prisoner. He was sitting in his cell, playing his harmonica. God, he was terrible. He heard metal knocking on his door. He turned to see Burt. He smiled and ran up to the window. “Burt! Hi!” Burt smiled. “Hey dear,” he said. “I have a proposition for you.” Dave’s eyes widened. “Does it involve me getting out of here?” Burt nodded. “Yes, it does.” Dave smiled, almost sobbing. “GREAT!! So, what’s the proposition?” Burt grabbed the keys out of his pocket. “We’re turning this resort into a casino resort, and we need a security guard. Henry figured since you have the experience, you would like to work as one. He’s going to let you stay in my suite and you’re going to be paid.” Dave tilted his head. “So what you’re saying is all I have to do is work as a security guard here to be free?” Burt nodded. “More or less, yeah.” Dave smiled. “I’ll do it!” Burt grinned really wide and unlocked the cell door. The door opened, and Burt found himself on the floor, being tackled by Dave, who was hugging him. “Thank you! Thank you! A thousand times thank you!” Dave said through tears. Burt patted his back and got both of them up and off the floor. “Great, Let’s go tell the boss!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, paperwork was filled out and Dave was hired, along with the rest of the recruits. Henry was just about to allow Burt to make the announcement until he realized something. “Oh! Burt!” Henry gasped. “We forgot a blackjack dealer!” Burt gasped. “Oh no! Who do you want to fill this spot?” Henry looked to Burt smirking. “You… You like playing blackjack, right?” Burt nodded. “It’s one of my favorite games out there. That and Guitar Hero.” Burt chuckled slightly. Henry put his hand on Burt’s shoulder. “How would you like to be the dealer?” Burt’s eyes widened. “Me? But I’m already your right-hand man!” Henry nodded. “Yes, and you still will be. You will get paid more than anybody if you take this job.” Burt stood in silence for a minute. He loved his current job, but he also contemplated what it would like to be both a right-hand man </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a blackjack dealer. After a moment, he finally nodded. “I’ll do it.” Henry smiled and hugged Burt “Excellent!” Burt smiled and pat Henry’s back. “I think that’s everything boss. Ready to open?” Henry nodded. “Let’s do this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry stood in front of the doors, with Burt and the other recruits. The entrance was under an oxygenated dome. Henry grabbed a pair of scissors and stood in front of a red ribbon. “I now declare Stickmin’s Space Casino and Resort; Open!” Henry cut the red ribbon and the crew was back in business.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Is It Enough?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The new Casino and Resort has only been open for 3 days and already, they've been robbed of their cash. More staff is needed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey!! Sorry that I've been super inactive!!! I'm not good at writing and writer's block really brings you down! Not to mention my horrible procrastination...</p>
<p>a wanted to introduce Rupert in here as another security guard, it's gonna be fun!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the 3rd day since the reopening, Henry finally got his first few customers. It was around 50 people. Lots of people liked to gamble. Thankfully this resort had a huge capacity. Everyone was rushing to relax in their rooms while a few people came to gamble on the machines while 30 played bingo. Burt waited at his blackjack table for any potential players, The Ruffian and Dave were in the bingo room, and Charles was waiting for winners to come cash out. Sven and Mr Thicc were excited to start this awesome new job too!</p>
<p>The day would go on for about 2 hours after opening hours and already, someone was trying to rob the place. Charles shivered and shook as the robber aimed his pistol at his head. Dave was pulled out from his work at the bingo tournament when a staff member temporarily took his place. Charles was giving the robber the money. Henry came with Dave. “CHARLES, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” Henry shouted. Charles was very startled. “S-Sorry boss!” Charles said as he ducked under the table. Dave pulled out a taser. “Sir, if you don’t return the cash, I will have to tase you.” The robber aimed his pistol at Dave’s head, who braced himself. “What, you think this actually has bullets? No! Everyone gets scared over a gun, bullets, or not!” The robber kicked the taser out of Dave’s hand. When Dave tried to get it back, the robber kicked it away and hit Dave in the face with his gun and got away with the cash.</p>
<p>“I don’t think we have enough people for this job!” Henry said during the emergency meeting. Dave was sitting in the back, holding an ice pack over his black eye. Burt pat his back. “Unfortunately, the robber got away with 32% of our cashier money. We need more security. In case this happens again, or if any physical altercations occur even.” Dave rolled his eyes. “What happened was both,” he said. Henry snapped a bit. “Hush, quiet. You know, I could fire you if Burt wasn’t such a beggar” Burt shook his head and looked up. Henty turned to everyone in the room “Does anyone in here know any people who work or have worked in security?” Dave raised his hand. “I know a guy named Kurt… but he didn’t like me that much so I never got his contact.” Henry sighed “Great, thanks, Dave.” Dave held his hand up. “Uh, I didn’t finish. Do you remember that Rupert guy? The one who was joking with you the day you escaped and said you were “free to go?” spiky hair” Henry nodded. “Yeah, him!... He’s a jerk, but I can’t risk this happening again. Get in contact with him and get him to come over here.” Dave scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know. It’s been a while. I doubt he remembers me.” Henry snapped at Dave a bit. “Dave, you talk to him and try and recruit him this instant!” Dave quickly nodded and left, with Burt following him.</p>
<p>Dave paced in the room, as Burt read a book in his bed. “Come on, pick up!” Dave mumbled to himself Finally, someone picked up on the other line. “Hello, this is Rupert.” Dave smiled. “H-Hey Rupert! It’s me, Dave.” There was a bit of silence. Dave was hoping Rupert would remember. Rupert spoke. “Dave?.... Panpa? From the prison?” Dave grinned even more “Uh-huh! That’s me!” Dave heard Rupert gasp and laugh. “Davey!! It’s so awesome to hear from you again! How’ve you been? Have you found any new jobs?” Dave chuckled. “Well, I do have a new job… which I kind of got hurt from today… So, I need you to come up to the Space Resort!” Rupert’s voice grew a worried tone. “What? You got hurt? What happened? Do you need me to bring you anything?” Dave shook his head, gesturing with his hands as he was talking on the phone. “No no! It’s not that at all! It’s something else! I’ll explain once you get here… If you’re coming?” After a few seconds, a dial tone was heard on the other side. Seemed like Rupert hung up. Dave sighed. Burt looked up to him. “Hey, hopefully, he’s on his way. He sounded pretty concerned.” Dave gave Burt a light smile. “Y-Yeah, hopefully!” Burt raised an eyebrow and grinned the tiniest bit. “Aw come on Dave. I know you can smile bigger than that.” Dave gave Burt his full smile. Burt grinned too. ”That’s the smile I adore!” Dave blushed hearing that from Burt.</p>
<p>Within an hour and a half, Dave greeted Rupert at the entrance of the resort. Rupert had brought along some gum and snacks. He and Dave greeted each other with a hug. They were very good friends, they haven’t seen each other in such a long time. Dave smiled “Rupert, you didn’t have to bring all this stuff!” Rupert smiled “Oh course I had to, I haven’t seen you in almost a year! Oh man, I brought some movies we could watch too!” Rupert was so excited to see his old working partner again. He noticed Dave’s black eye. “Woah man, what happened to you? Dave chuckled a bit and smiled, able to keep an optimistic personality. “We got robbed today. I tried to stop the guy, but I took a blow to the face. That’s kinda why I needed you to come.” Rupert tilted his head. “You want me to take care of your eye?” Dave shook his head. “Oh no no! I’ll let the boss explain. Follow me!” Dave walked up as Rupert eagerly followed him.</p>
<p>“Oh, hello there, Rupert,” Henry said, greeting him. “Please, have a seat.” Rupert rolled his eyes. Really dave? This guy’s your boss? Don’t you remember when he knocked us out with the cell bar? Dave nodded. “Well, yes, but he doesn’t do that anymore. Please, Rupert, trust me! This is important for us!” Rupert sighed the longest and most sarcastic sigh as he took a seat in the chair. “Fine, what do you want out of me Mr.’Free to go’?”. “Well,” said Henry. “As you can see, Dave got hurt earlier today during a robbery. We lost a great sum of money.” Dave mumbled “32%, but alright, go on.” Henry continued. “We need extra security. So Dave here referred you to me. I know you have the experience! Do you want in,” Rupert thought to himself. “Huh… I don’t know. I like my job at the military.” Dave was worried Rupert would decline. “What the hell, I’m in. It’s been crappy anyways.” Henry smiled "Excellent! I’ll get the paperwork. You and Dave can work together as partners!” Henry got up to go get the paperwork. Dave and Rupert high fived. “Nice, we get to be partners again!” said Rupert. Dave smiled. “Yeah, it’s been such a long time! This will be great!!”</p>
<p>Later on in the day, Rupert had signed the papers and he was now officially working with Henry. He called the General and told him he quit his military job. Rupert decided to take the rest of the day to watch movies and eat some of the snacks and gum with his old friend, Dave… and also Burt, Henry, Charles, Ellie, and the rest of the crew, of course! No one was left out! “Hopefully things go well tomorrow!” stated Henry. Everyone nodded and hummed in agreement as they stuffed popcorn in their mouths.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>